Zagyg
| domini = Caos, Conoscenza, Inganno, Magia | domini5 = | arma preferita = Randello o Pugnale }} Zagyg (conosciuto precedentemente con il nome di Zagig Yragerne) è la semidivinità dello Humor, della Conoscenze Occulta e della Imprevedibilità. Storia Zagyg nasce come Zagig Yragerne nella cittadina di Hardby nel 277 AC. Figlio della Despotrix Eileme Yragerne, Zagyg è un discendente di Ganz Yragerne, secondo Sindaco della Città Libera di Greyhawk, e Maro Yragerne, un ex Despotrix di Hardby. Alla fine del 3° secolo AC, con dei giovani Murlynd e Keoghtom, Zagig si unì o formò un gruppo di avventurieri noto come la Compagnia dei Sette. Nel 305 AC, si avventurarono nella Cripta di Lyzandred il Pazzo, superando gli enigmi del vecchio Lich e sconfiggendo molti dei suoi guardiani; raggiungendo infine la camera esterna del sacrario di Lyzandred, dove il lich li respinse tutti, eccetto Zagig. Zagig rimase con il lich, imparando molto, prima di chiedere di lasciare la cripta e di mettere in pratica quello che aveva imparato. Intorno al 310 AC, Zagyg si fece strada fino a Greyhawk, dove corruppe i membri dell'Oligarchia della città per ottenere un posto nel consiglio, quindi in qualche modo li convinse a eleggerlo sindaco della città. La Compagnia dei Sette così lasciò Greyhawk, e andarono alla ricerca delle rovine della città perduta di Veralos. Tornarono a Greyhawk quasi un anno dopo, dopo aver trovato Veralos, e portarono con loro una grande quantità di tesori rari e insoliti. Zagig il Sindaco Considerato da molti come il più grande sindaco e cittadino di Greyhawk, Zagig è per molti versi responsabile di aver reso Greyhawk la grande città che è oggi. Ha riformato il codice giuridico di Greyhawk, ha istituito una moneta per la città, fondò la Gilda della Magia di Greyhawk, portò degli studiosi alla città per fondare nuove scuole, supervisionò la creazione delle città minerarie di Diamond Lake e Steaming Springs nelle Colline dei Sepolcri, e fece organizzare la prima Desportium della Magia della città. Ha inoltre supervisionato la costruzione delle fognature della città, l'Arena della Città Libera e di Castel Greyhawk. E' stato lo stesso Zagig che ha battezzato Greyhawk la "Gemma delle Flanaess", in un discorso in cui espresse l'auspicio che Greyhawk diventasse la "chiave di volta della civiltà." Tuttavia, nonostante tutto il bene Zagig portò alla città, portò molto pericolo. Sempre eccentrico, la sanità mentale di Zagig cominciò a declinare gradualmente dopo 370 AC, e molti dei cittadini di Greyhawk vivevano nella paura delle sue esplosioni di rabbia. Nel 395, Zagig mostrò il suo piano di racchiudere la Nuova Città di Greyhawk con delle mura di forze elementali, come il fuoco e l'acqua. Sebbene la maggior parte dei cittadini ritennero che ciò avrebbe messo in pericolo la loro vita, Zagig sembrava non curarsene. Nel verbale di una riunione tipica degli Amministratori della città della Festa del Raccolto del 400 AC, si osservò che Zagig fu assistito da un drago nero che aveva portato dalle Paludi Nebbiose, da diversi homonculi, e da un golem di carne vestito come il Grande Re del Grande Regno. Fu in questo momento che uno degli oligarchi chiese che cosa mancasse alla benestante città, e disse in un momento in cui L'Arcimago non era presente: "Sanità". L'isolamento Fu durante questo periodo che Zagig fu nuovamente contattato da Lyzandred, che lo informò della sua discesa nella follia e lo esortò di fare come aveva fatto lui stesso - abbandonare il Primo Piano Materiale per il bene della sicurezza di coloro che erano venuti in contatto con lui. Proprio come era successo a Lyzandred tanto tempo prima, in un momento di lucidità, Zagig si rese conto di quello che stava diventando. Quel giorno, decise che avrebbe lasciato la città, e si sarebbe dedicato agli esperimenti nel suo castello e ad esplorare gli altri piani. L'otto Freddoloso del 421 AC, Zagig non si presentò a un incontro del consiglio dell'oligarchia. Sebbene non avesse dato alcun segno delle sue intenzioni, Zagig non venne più visto dai mortali su Oerth. Ogni anno in questo anniversario, il sindaco e l'Oligarchia condividono un pasto a base di pane e acqua, in commemorazione del ritorno alla normalità avvenuto in occasione della scomparsa di Zagig. Durante il suo regno come sindaco, Zagig si dice che abbia usato potenti magie per catturare e imprigionare il Signore dei Demoni Fraz-Urb'luu, che solo di recente è sfuggito al suo confinamento. Zagig collaborò in questo progetto con la sua compagna, Iggwilv, che avrebbe in seguito usato ciò che aveva imparato per imprigionare il proprio signore dei demoni, Graz'zt, e conquistare Perrenland. L'ascesa a Divinità Nel 505 AC, Zagyg riuscì a catturare nove semidei di allineamenti opposti e li imprigionò sotto Castel Greyhawk in un artefatto conosciuto come la Trappola per Divinità. Si è poi appreso che la cattura di queste divinità era parte fondamentale dell'apoteosi divina di Zagyg. Tra i catturati figurano Iuz (stranamente, il figlio di Iggwilv e Graz'zt), Zuoken, Wastri, Merikka e Rudd. Olidammara tentò di liberare Rudd, ma fu lui stesso catturato e trasformato per qualche tempo in un piccolo animale con carapace. La maggior parte dei prigionieri di Zagyg riuscirono a fuggire (compreso Iuz, che è stato liberato nel 570 AC da Lord Robilar), sebbene Zuoken rimase prigioniero per più di due più decenni, finalmente liberato nel 597 AC. Quando Iuz fuggì, è stato rivelato da Mordenkainen che Zagig Yragerne era vivo e vegeto, e che era diventato un semidio al servizio di Boccob, dio della magia. Zagig è ora conosciuto come "Zagyg", una variante del suo nome che a volte utilizzava al momento della firma di documenti. Un certo numero di membri del degli Otto] cominciò onorare Zagyg, molto probabilmente per la sua prodezza magica (si dice che nessun altro grande mago mortale abbia mai raggiunto tali pinnacoli di potere, tranne forse Iggwilv e Vecna). Il culto dell'Arcimago Pazzo ha da allora ottenuto un seguito minore, anche se ha non ancora ottenuto alcuna forza nella Città di Greyhawk. Descrizione L'aspetto di Zagyg può cambiare, ma viene descritto in genere con delle vesti blu e argentate. In genere si presenza con in una mano una spada vorpal e nell'altra una verga delle meraviglie. Gli oggetti maledetti che porta in genere influenzano il suo nemico piuttosto che lui. Quando era un mortale, Zagyg appariva come un uomo basso e tarchiato con il viso tondo e arrossato. In qualche modo, nonostante la sua apparente follia, Zagyg completa ogni incarico che Boccob gli assegna. Relazioni Zagyg è un servo di Boccob. I sentimenti che quelli che ha imprigionato hanno per lui (compresi Fraz-Urb'luu, Merikka, Iuz, Rudd, Wastri e Zuoken) variano generalmente da opposizione fino al totale odio, anche se Olidammara non conserva alcun rancore, e apprezza invece lo spirito e l'arguzia che l'Arcimago Pazzo mostrò nel loro duello. In quanto fondatore della Compagnia dei Sette, Zagyg è un ex compagno di avventure di Heward, Keoghtom, Murlynd, Nolzur, Quaal e Tasha. Egli è stato, per un certo tempo, apprendista del lich Lyzandred. Egli è parente di Heward e probabilmente anche di Mordenkainen. E' il padre adottivo di Yrag il Signore. Egli è anche in buoni rapporti con il dio Celestian. Zagyg è anche il fondatore dell'Anello dei Cinque, anche se questa alleanza sembra essersi disfatta negli ultimi anni. Zagyg può essere trovato in visita o in esplorazione con Keoghtom, Murlynd, Mordenkainen, Heward o Celestian. Opere Zagyg è famoso inoltre per alcuni incantesimi da lui creati ed è anche autore e co-autore di alcuni scritti. Incantesimi *''Alterazione Divertente di Zagig'' *''Cambio di Sesso di Zagyg'' *''Risata Conservata di Zagig'' Scritti *''Misteri Runici Rivelati'' Adoratori Zagyg promuove la "neutralità illuminata e un incerto humour" in tutto il mondo. Crede che sia imperativo fare le sue battute su tutti colore che incontra, preferibilmente in un modo che si chiedano il senso della battuta per un pò. Non crea mai un enigma a meno che non abbia qualche soluzione. Egli cerca continuamente gli strani frammenti di conoscenze arcane e tradizioni occulte, e i suoi seguaci fanno lo stesso. Zagyg, e anche i suoi seguaci, cambia spesso le sue abitudini, credendo che la prevedibilità è la rovina della creatività e dell'ingegno. Alcuni maghi venerano Zagyg per la sua prodezza magica. Bigby e Riggby venerano sia Boccob che Zagyg. Yrag il Signore e Warnest Starcoat venerano esclusivamente Zagyg. Zagyg ha ben pochi sacerdoti. Si divertono portando umorismo e stranezza nelle vite altrui, e spesso si trovano a lavorare come bardi. La maggior parte dei suoi chierici ha almeno una qualche stranezza nella personalità. Essi cercano inoltre di scoprire conoscenza magica perduta. Artefatti e Reliquie Da mortale, Zagyg ha costruito diversi artefatti, alcuni di grandissima potenza. La Trappola per Divinità :'' Vedi l'articolo principale: Trappola per Divinità'' Il culmine delle ricerche dell'arcimago, la trappola si trova nelle profondità di Castel Greyhawk, fu utilizzata dall'Arcimago Pazzo per catalizzare la sua ascensione a divinità. Le Prigioni di Zagig :'' Vedi l'articolo principale: Prigioni di Zagig'' Basata su un artefatto trovato nelle rovine di Veralos, serve per imprigionare creature di ogni genere. Si conosce l'esistenza di cinque prigioni. Altri reliquie ed artefatti *''La Chiave di Zagig'' è una chiave che serve ad entrare nei livelli inferiori della Torre della Magia, a Castel Greyhawk. *Il Comedicon di Zagig è un libro degli incantesimi scritto in modo che le pagine appaiono in ordine casuale, a volte si sostituiscono del tutto nuove pagine mentre le vecchie pagine svaniscono nell'etere. Oltre ad incantesimi, il libro è anche pieno di giochi di parole, filastrocche e scherzi, e profezie di tanto in tanto accurate. Drawmij ha posseduto il Comedicon per un certo tempo, ma era così frustrato da esso che lo ritornò al saggio da cui lo aveva ottenuto, Ansalor di Westkeep. La copertina è composta da un cristallo blu duro come l'adamantio ed è ornata da un'immagine di platino del viso sorridente e paffuto di Zagig. Il libro alla fine si teletrasporta casualmente sotto Castel Greyhawk per essere scoperto nuovamente. Templi e Rituali Uno dei pochi templi di Zagyg, la Casa di Zagyg, è un bizzarro edificio con le mura inclinate e senza alcuna finestra. Lo scheda di colori della costruzione è anch'esso eccentrico: viola, rosso, giallo e rosa. Anche lo stesso pavimento è inclinato e le gambe dell'arredo sono tagliate in modo tale da compensare questa inclinazione. Il tempio viene gestito dall'abate Kormath Burrsten, c'erano altri due abati, ma si sono presi "un anno sabbatico". Reame Zagyg può viaggiare in tutti i piani, ma divide il suo tempo principalmente tra il Primo Piano Materiale e il Dominio Concordante delle Terre Esterne. Ha creato anche alcuni semipiani, come l'Isola delle Scimmie e il Labirinto di Zagyg. Galleria Zagyg - Simbolo 2.jpg|''Dragon Magazine'' #338 Bibliografia *Walter Baas. "Face of Xenous." Treasures of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *Mike Breault, ed. Castle Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. *Anne Brown. Player's Guide. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Richard W. Brown e Anne Brown. Falcon's Revenge. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *-----. Falconmaster. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Jason Bulmahn, James Jacobs e Erik Mona. Expedition to the Ruins of Greyhawk. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2007. *Steven Conforti, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Available online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *David Cook. "History of the Greyhawk Wars." Greyhawk Wars. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1991. Disponibile Online: http://www.nyrond.org/turbine/page/university/greyhawkwars.html *Gary Gygax. Come Endless Darkness. Delavan, WI: New Infinities, 1988. *-----. Dance of Demons. Delavan, WI: New Infinities, 1988. *-----. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #70. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *-----. Isle of the Ape. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1985. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian. "Places of Mystery: Spinecastle and Veralos." Dragon Magazine #293. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2002. *Gary Holian e Rick Miller. "Treasures of Greyhawk: Magic of the Company of Seven." Dragon Magazine #359. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Robert J. Kuntz e Gary Gygax. Mordenkainen's Fantastic Adventure. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1984. *Paul Looby. "Hardby: City of the Scorned." Dungeon Magazine #109. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2004. *Blake Mobley e Timothy B. Brown. Greyhawk Ruins. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1990. *Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *-----. Return of the Eight. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Robert S. Mullin. "Greyhawk Grimoires: Zagig's Comedicon." Dragon Magazine #270. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Douglas Niles e Carl Sargent. The City of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *Sean K. Reynolds. "Core Beliefs: Boccob." Dragon Magazine #338. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005. *-----. Crypt of Lyzandred the Mad. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Sean K. Reynolds e Chris Pramas. Slavers. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *-----. Iuz the Evil. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1993. *James M. Ward. Greyhawk Adventures. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Umani Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Semidivinità